Only the Good Spy Young
Only the Good Spy Young is the fourth book in the Gallagher Girls series by Ally Carter. The cover and title were released on December 25, 2009 as a Christmas present from Ally for all her fans. It was released on June 29th 2010 by Hyperion Book CH. Chapter 1 was released June 11th, 2010. It is at www.gallaghergirls.com Official Book Summary When Cammie Morgan enrolled at the Gallagher Academy, she knew she was preparing for the dangerous life of a spy. What she didn’t know was that the serious, real-life danger would start during her junior year of high school. But that’s exactly what happened two months ago when she faced off against an ancient terrorist organization dead set on kidnapping her. Now the danger follows her everywhere and even Cammie “The Chameleon” can’t hide. When a terrifying encounter in London reveals that one of her most-trusted allies is actually a rogue double-agent Cammie no longer knows if she can trust her classmates, her teachers—or even her own heart. In this fourth installment of the New York Times best-selling series, the Gallagher Girls must hack, spy, steal, and lie their way to the truth as they go searching for answers, recognizing that the key to Cammie’s future may lie deep in the past…. and also she likes chicken and beans. She is a virgin and also dreams of ahving sex. Complete Plot Warning, this summary contains major plot spoilers The story starts with Cammie already in London with Bex and her parents. We soon realize that Cammie now has strict security because of the events from last semester. While at an ice skating rink she talks briefly with Zach and he asks her if she has seen Joe Solomon. After Zach leaves the lights go out and Cammie is grabbed by someone. She tries fighting but sees that it is Mr. Solomon and when he tells her to run she obeys. They end up on the Tower Bridge and we soon become aware that Mr. Solomon was the threat that the agents were going after.She demands answers but he only makes her promise to "follow the pigeons" before jumping off the bridge and escaping. She is interrogated by a nice and lovley man named Edward Townsend and is later released.While in a "safe house" with Bex's family, her Aunt Abby comes to visit. Cammie is appalled and upset that her mother didn't come to comfort her. She and Bex eavesdrop on the adults' conversation and soon find out that Mr. Solomon is a member of the 'Circle of Cavan', the group that is after Cammie.The next day the girls return to the school only to find that many things have changed. The secret corridors that Cammie used to explore have all been sealed. Cammie's mom wasn't present during the welcome back dinner, much to Cammie's dismay. As Professor Buckingham leads the dinner, it is revealed that the girls will have a new Cove Opps teacher: Agent Edward Townsend. The four roommates quickly decide that they don't like him. Cammie and Bex soon reveal what they learned during winter break about Mr. Solomon, and the other two roommates are shocked.They quickly learn that Agent Townsend isn't interested in teaching at the school, but requested the job to help him find out more on Joe Solomon. They drug him and interrogate him only to find out that Mr. Solomon killed Cammie's father.Cammie's mom returns to the school shortly after. The roommates decide to try and find out what their ex-teacher meant by saying "follow the pigeons". The girls discover that he meant for them to go to the old carrier pigeon room and decode a message. They send a carrier pigeon and get it back with a note asking to meet them at the gazebo in Roseville.They come up with a plan and use Macey as a decoy while Cammie hides in a nearby tower. The girls are almost as surprised to see Zach as he is surprised to see Macey instead of Cammie. He demands to see her and she comes down against her roommates wishes. They have a brief conversation in which he instructs the girls to go down to the now off-limits sublevels and find a book. He also reveals that Mr. Solomon was the one who rigged the alarms in the sublevels so no one could go down.While the girls try to figure out how to get down to the sublevels, Cammie is having trouble trusting Zach despite all they had been through. Agent Townsend takes them on a "field trip" to an amusement park and gives all the girls assignments.After convincing Bex to go do her own assignment, Cammie tails hers. While following him into a building she finds a rugged, tired looking Joe Solomon. She yells at him and tells him he got her father killed to which he wearily replies "I know." Then agents show up and it is revealed that Agent Townsend only took them there to use Cammie as bait for Mr. Solomon. She runs to a hill and finds Zach there. They talk for a few minutes and she asks him why Mr. Solomon would walk right into a trap. He tells her that Mr. Solomon would do anything to keep her safe before kissing her forehead and running off. Three weeks later, the girls are ready to get the book. They go through sublevel 2 with some difficulty, but finally get to the place the book is supposed to be. While Liz is hoisted up to get the book, Cammie and the other roommates become aware that there is someone else trying to break in. They assume it is Agent Townsend (we later learn it was Cammie's mother), and get out as soon as possible. The book was written in code but the girls quickly figure it out. It turns out that the book was actually Cammie's Dad's journal. As they read it, it becomes apparent that Cammie's dad knew that Joe Solomon was in the 'Circle of Cavan' and together they were planning to bring it down.One night Zach sneaks into Cammie's room and wakes her up. They take a walk and she asks him why the Circle would break Joe Solomon out of federal CIA prison if he was working against them. Zach responds saying that "they weren't doing him a favor". Cammie demands more answers but Zach won't give her any.Her furious roommates show up and try to get answers from him too. Cammie suggests a plan to go get the other notebook, the one that Joe Solomon wrote, from Blackthorne.Soon after, Cammie's mother shows up and says she will help them. While in the car Zach tries to talk to Cammie, but she ignores him. They pull over the van, and we learn that Bex's parents and Aunt Abby are there to guard Cammie. From there, the girls and Zach walk to Blackthorne. After going through its various defenses, they learn Blackthorne's cover: it's a school for juvenile delinquents.Macey, Bex, and Liz go shut down the defenses and keep and eye on security, leaving Zach and Cammie alone to complete the mission. Zach asks Cammie to stay wanting her to be safe, but she responds by kissing him and asks where they are going. "The Tombs." is his reply.Zach and Cammie go out to the woods and find the entrence to "The Tombs". They make their way through a complicated maze and Zach reveals that Blackthorne is a school for assassins, not spies as Cammie and the others always assumed.They finally find the place where Joe Solomons journal is hidden and retrieve it. As they are about to leave, they hear people coming and hide. They see several members of the 'Circle of Cavan', including the woman who tried to abduct Cammie from the roof in Boston last summer, and Joe Solomon.After seeing the explosives on the walls, it becomes apparent that Mr. Solomon brought many members here only kill them and himself in the process. A guard finds Cammie and Zach and brings them to the woman. We learn that she is Zach's mom, and Cammie is horrified. After a quick fight Zach manages to get a gun and take aim at the explosives. Cammie says "NO!" but cannot stop Zach and she begins to run. She thinks she has made it out but runs into Zach's mother, and we learn that she was a Gallagher Girl. Cammie jumps off the side of the cliff to get away, injurying her shoulder in the process, thinking that both Zach and Mr. Solomon are dead.They find her and take her back to the school's infirmary. After having her explain what happened, Agent Townsend takes her to a man that is bandaged from head to toe. We know it is Mr. Solomon but according to Agent Townsend, Mr. Solomon is "dead". He hands her Mr. Solomon's journal and walks away.Cammie learns Zach is still alive.Cammie is later talking with her mom and we learn that Zach will stay the rest of the semester at the Gallagher Academy and that Mr. Solomon might not make it. Cammie gives Zach the journal before being ambushed by her distressed roommates. Cammie learns she will not be able to go to her grandparent's ranch this summer because it is too dangerous.One day Cammie and Zach talk where she found the carrier pigeon and Zach asks her to run away with him. She kisses him and says she can't to which he replies "I know". Soon after it is revealed that she is in fact going to run away (it is implied she is going alone, not with Zach), promising answers when she gets back. Category:Books Category:Ally Carter Category:Spy Category:Gallagher Girls-4